


Who Am I?

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Destiny. [2]
Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Cayde-6 - Freeform, Darkness, Destiny, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	

I woke up early, around 5:00am..  
I could hear people faintly talking outside the barracks, I went to the bathroom, I saw that someone left me a stack of some armor. The chest plate had a symbol on it, of what appeared to be an eye, a note was left over it, it said.  
"One of the Guardians wanted to welcome you by giving you this gift, a symbol from Osiris, forged in the deepest pits of Archons."  
I lifted the armor, it was heavy, I sat the gift on the small table in the bathroom, I locked the door. I walked to the mirror, I stared for a while, maybe thirty minutes now, I began to cry. I looked at the scars, from what? I looked at the blood, was it my own? I wondered who I hurt, who hurt me.. I grasp the nearest wash cloth, I wiped my face clean, my iridescent blue eyes, my violet purple skin, my black silky hair. I grasp the razor on the sink, I shave the sides of my head to where I could nearly see my skin, I braid my long hair. I looked in the mirror, to me, this looks more like a warrior, I don't feel innocent, like I shouldn't protect people, if anyone I've met already seems like a savior of anything it'd be Attano and that damn Cayde, they seem so friendly.  
I looked at my various scars over my face, I took a container of black paint, I painted a large circle on my forehead, then I painted three smaller circles down the bridge of my nose, then I paint a circle from the left side of my chin over the top to the right side, in my mind this represents the sun rising over the mountain.  
I wiped the remaining tears from my face, I pulled the armor over my body, it felt heavy but secure. I stood straight in front of the mirror, I looked at myself, the armor fit perfectly, there was also a piece of cloth on my belt, I remember how Zavala wore one as well, some kind of mark, depicting a Titan. I walk outside, I breath the fresh air.

 

I look around at the now rising sun, a new day.  
I heard Zavala faintly downstairs, I walk quietly down the stairs, I hear him talking to Cayde and the yelling lady from yesterday, he said. "Cayde, Eris, calm yourselves. She's a young guardian, she just now learning to be a Titan, it's a lot of stress for a young warrior." Cayde stared back at Eris, I accidentally knocked a pot off of a stand, it was rarely quiet, but enough for Cayde to turn and look at me, he turns back around to Zavala and Eris and said. "The young Titan has a lot of potential, she reminds me of a young me, I kinda wish she chose to be a Hunter, I'd love to take someone in with her potential." Zavala looked at Cayde and said. "She hasn't chose a class yet, I just believe she seems more like a Titan then a Hunter, nor does she seem like Warlock material." Ikora sat down at the table, quiet like when I first met her, she just stood there watching her Ghost scan some papers. I looked towards Eris, black matter was dripping from her eyes, she couldn't see me, I was positive, but she stared directly towards me, as if she knew I was there, like she could feel I was here. "Zavala, I ask for the young Guardian, her aide could help me fight Crota's will, he lives on.." Zavala rolled his eyes, Cayde looked towards Ikora and said quietly. "The girl can't take care of Crota now, she's young, she's just been awoken from death, she's just now learning about the Last City, this is all new." I watched Zavala walk away, he was saying. "Cayde, come. Eris mind yourself, Koliera is a young Guardian, and no matter what she wants to become, I have a feeling Crota's madness will come to an end sooner than we believe." Cayde looked at me, he made a jesture with his head telling me to come to the table. I walk slowly past Eris, she slightly turned towards me, I could see three glowing eye like things under the cloth on her face, I walk slightly faster past her. Cayde put his arm around my shoulder, he walked a bit away from Zavala and Ikora, he said. "Koliera, listen, I've got two other people I can introduce you too, a Warlock, and a Titan, both of which can show you the perks of being either. Attano should be able to show you the ways of a Hunter, you should choose what you want to be, Guardian. What I said was true, you have potential, like me when I was younger, I just went out into the battlefield found a couple Fallen and was like, pew, pew, and pew!" I laughed slightly, and asked. "What if I can't decide what I want to be? I'll be a nothing.." Cayde shook his head and said. "No, no, no, Gaurdian! You'll be able to decide, us Hunters could use someone like you in our ranks, now, the Warlock doesn't go by a name, at least he's never told me, and he Titan, well I never talk to her, I don't remember her name." I nodded my head in agreement slightly, he removed his arm and walked back towards the table, he gave me the thumbs up. I walked out to the balcony of the Tower, I felt the wind on my face, I looked at the destruction below me, the world was so quiet, I look to me right, I saw Attano looking out at a city that looked farely in okay shape. "Beautiful isn't it?" I looked out towards the city, I looked at him, I pondered his question in my head. "I guess, it'll probably be destroyed soon enough." Attano looks at me with a look of slight disgust, he replies. "Without that city, we aren't Guardians anymore, there will be nothing else to defend." My stomach cramped slightly, I felt somewhat sick now. "That small city right there, is the last city on Earth." I felt my heart sink, maybe this was more important than I was putting into thought, I said. "Well then.. Do you possibly know where I can find a Warlock with no apparent name, and a Titan that Cayde doesn't remember the name of?" Attano looked funny at me and said. "Umm Titan.. The Warlock usually stays in a dark room in the male barracks. The Titan usually just wonders around but is usually out in the field." I looked around the place I felt somewhat disheartened. I looked at a human Hunter walk past he waved to me, I asked Attano. "Who is he?" Attano glances at the Hunter and says. "That's Dregden, he's a human Hunter, more like sniper than a handcannon user, and when I say sniper I mean sniping out everything around us kind of stuff." I look at the man again, he walks down the stairs. I look out towards the city again, it looks so lonely, I walk towards the male barracks, and open the door, the whole room is empty besides a Warlock, with long red hair with slight streaks of gray, he lightens the area around him with a purple ball he summoned. "What are you doing here?" He asks me with a slightly Scottish accent, I say slowly. "Umm looking for a Warlock with no name.." "What do you want from him?" "To discuss the perks of becoming a Warlock." He stood and began walking slowly towards me, his face scarred, his left eye as white as snow. "Guardian, I don't teach people who have no idea what they are to begin with. You are like a child in an open area by himself, he has no idea where he is and what he's doing, leave before you make a mistake. Learn yourself before you begin nosing around." I smirk and walk towards the door, he walks back towards the desk in the dark of the corner. I walk back towards the balcony, I see the Hunter again, Dregden, this time he had his cloak off, he looks towards me. He had both hands on the railing, he had one robotic hand, the other still had pale white skin. He had short brown hair, his eyes were brown as well, he had a large scar across his cheek, he looks towards the city. I walk past him. "Hey you're new here." I stop walking and turn around, I say. "Yeah, I just got here yesterday." Dregden nodded, and looks at my armor, he says. "I see you got my gift, I hope you appreciate it, I did a lot of damn killing for it, and I lost one of my favorite weapons for it." I smile and say. "Thank you Dregden, I'm Koliera by the way." "I know, Attano told me, I'm guessing that where you learned my name." I nod, and look again at his hand, I ask. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to your hand?" He lifts his hand up and watches the gears move like joints, only he could spin it in a 360 degree spin, he says. "It's kind of personal, but you seem trustworthy. I began my first challenge at the Archons Forge about three years ago, I thought it would be a good idea to charge a Splicer Captian with a knife, he grabbed my hand and chopped it clean off my arm." I look at it again, he continues. "The metal that made this is actually the molten metal from the Forge, and this little red spot on the center of my palm, is a part of the Captians damn head, one of his eyes." Dregden shows me his palm of the robotic hand, he points at the red moving eye. "It does move still, it's kinda creepy, but I still keep it, for a sign of beating the bastard." I laugh slightly, I thank him again, I turn and look down at the city again. I ask my self over and over again. What's my destiny?


End file.
